Megaman Starforce 4: Axel Power
by sonic.megax1
Summary: Ya ha pasado tiempo desde el último combate contra Rogue, tras haber perdido ante él, Geo ha perdido el Mu Metal de su cuerpo. Todo ha permanecido en calma tras haber revivido. Pero nuevamente el poder del continente Mu se levantará para atacar la tierra nuevamente, ahora el guerrero azul deberá tomar la fuerza de sus vínculos al máximo a la vez que nuevos se irán formando.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer_: _**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Capcom, excepto Raven_**_. _**

**Advertencia: **Todos los personajes han cumplido un año de edad en comparación con la última entrega del juego de MegaMan Starforce.

* * *

Capítulo 1: La lluvia del cometa

* * *

Poco a poco el sol se veía desaparecer en el horizonte, envolviendo a toda la ciudad con su última manta de luz y calor, incluso con su ausencia el frió no reinaba al contrario un aire agradable, cálido y a la vez frió cubrían el observatorio de la escuela. Apoyado en la baranda se encontraba Geo mirando el cielo con impaciencia, ya quería que fuese de noche.

-Aún faltan cinco horas Geo… -suspiró una voz dentro del VG hunter del castaño, el chico no le prestó mucha atención por lo que tardó un tiempo en responderle a su compañero EM.

-Lo sé, Mega, pero aún así no puedo esperar, estoy emocionado, ¡será la primera lluvia de meteoritos que he visto en mi vida!

_**(N/A: Esta historia está basada en el juego, por lo que Geo jamás ha visto una lluvia de meteoritos, siendo que en el anime si)**_

El alienígena AM se materializa a su lado.

–Gran cosa… -suspiró éste-, comparado con todas la peleas que hemos tenido… además ya hasta hemos ido al espacio, sigo sin entender porque te sorprende tanto…

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Al fin y al cabo tenemos que tomarnos un descanso de vez en cuando –respondió algo serio el chico.

-¿¡Descanso!? ¡Por favor! ¡Si han pasado tres meses desde la última pelea!, ¡hasta los virus han dejado de aparecer…!

-Lo cual es mejor –le interrumpió el chico aun un poco serio–. Es bueno saber que el planeta no está en peligro, que las personas estén a salvo… -el chico volteó hacia el horizonte pensando en lo ocurrido en su última pelea contra Rogue, éste se lleva la mano al pecho recordando como la espada atravesó su pecho, Omega-xis lo mira algo preocupado, a nadie le gustaba recordar ese momento…

-Aun no puedo creer que te hayas dejado vencer ¡Y solo por ese idiota! –exclamó furioso Mega, jamás le perdonaría ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Le había matado, y enfrente de los ojos de él y sus amigos–. Si vuelvo a verlo… ¡Me encargare de que muera en mis garras!, ¡le haré pagar caro!

-¡Mega ya basta! –gritó Geo con rabia

-¿¡Por qué le defiendes!?, ¿¡qué no recuerdas lo que te hizo!?

-Sí… lo recuerdo pero aún así el cumplió con su promesa…

-¡SÍ, PORQUE QUERÍA MATARTE CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS DESPUÉS!, ¡le dejaste ganar esa vez por eso quiere hacerlo él! –nadie dijo nada en un tiempo.

-Es curioso…-suspiró Geo, el alienígena le mira sorprendido, ya no estaba molesto al contrario éste estaba calmado–, él pudo no haber cumplido su promesa…pero aun así todos se arriesgaron tanto por mí… especialmente tu Mega… -el oji-café volteó hacia el ser EM con una sonrisa–. Lamento el miedo que les hice pasar, tal vez nunca sepa por qué, pero en cierta forma todos esos combates… nos ha vuelto fuerte a los dos…

Omega-xis no dijo nada, prefirió dejar el tema de lado, era lo mejor…pero… Algo pasó por su mente "¿Qué había pasado con él tras el incidente?" El había desaparecido, de hecho no había mostrado ni la más mínima señal, "Espero que esté muerto…" pero sabía que eso era muy poco probable _"Ese tipo es igual que la mala hierba, nunca muere."_

-En fin…supongo que está bien tener algo de calma…de vez en cuando…-suspiró rendido, a lo que su compañero humano le sonríe- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-No hablaré del tema…-sin más Mega se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el horizonte junto con Geo.

Las horas transcurrieron lentas, hasta la misma escuela ya había cerrado, pero no importaba al ser un estudiante, el podía permanecer en el observatorio todo el tiempo que quisiera. La noche los cubrió con su agradable manto y dentro de poco las estrellas de luz retomaron su cielo nocturno, ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que la lluvia comenzara, ya seria media noche dentro de poco. Los minutos se hicieron más largos llegando a parecer horas, incluso días, la impaciencia del chico y el alienígena aumentaban, fijos en el oscuro y a la vez brillante cielo, ninguno notó que ya no estaban solos, cerca del sembradío una sombra los miraba fijamente, esta comenzó a retroceder hasta que sin querer pasó a golpear una de las herramientas de jardinería, de seguro algún niño había dejado olvidada aquella pequeña pala. Geo y Mega voltearon al oír el ruido ambos se sorprendieron, la figura encapuchada retrocedió asustada

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Mega en tono amenazante, ya que podría tratarse de algún enemigo-, ¿acaso quieres pelear?

-L-lo siento, no sabía que este lugar tenía dueño –respondió mientras temblaba un poco, por la voz Geo supuso que era una chica, pero son podía ver su rostro ya que una capucha azul la tapaba, al ver esto el chico se acercó lentamente–. Por favor no me lastimes…

-Tranquila, no voy a lastimarte –la chica levantó la cabeza dejando ver dos ojos azules.

-¿E-enserio? -preguntó no muy segura a lo que el chico extendió su mano hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-Confía en mí -un poco de tiempo pasó hasta que ella se decidió a acercarse tomando lentamente su mano.

-Soy Geo Stellar –la chica tardó un tiempo en volver a hablar, acercando su mano a su cabeza esta terminó por chitarse la capucha, era de su edad, tenía el pelo de un suave castaño claro, casi en tono miel un poco más debajo de los hombros y con una pequeña pluma colgando de dos mechones de opuestos lados, algo pálida, lo que más le llamo la atención fue las dos marcas que llevaba en sus mejillas, eran dos triángulos invertidos de color azul que las cubrían total mente hasta que las puntas desaparecían en el cuello de su sudadera azul. Sus pantalones eran blancos con un banano amarillo al cinturón y por último un par de zapatos azules y se suela blanca.

-M-me llamo Raven –respondió aun un poco insegura.

-Encantado de conocerte Raven –le sonríe el chico, sorprendiéndola, pero al final ésta imita el gesto.

-Igualmente… -Mega no tardó en hacer su aparición viendo a la chica de reojo.

-Oh, y él es mi wizard, Omega-xis.

-Con Mega está bien –la chica sonrió con ternura.

-Encantada de conocerte Mega.

-Lamento haberte asustado hace rato -contestó el castaño.

-Este bien…Geo, es que no esperaba a nadie aquí y menos a estas horas.

-Jamás te había visto en la ciudad ¿Eres nueva? –Raven negó con la cabeza.

-No pertenezco al desierto estrella, la verdad es que solo vine a ver los meteoritos…

El chico se sorprendió, aquel desierto quedaba extremadamente lejos, tardaba mucho tiempo en ir para allá. Era conocido por ser un desierto fértil, a pesar del calor la gente de la aldea estrella, su único pueblo, había logrado sobrevivir aprovechando el calor a su favor y aprendiendo sobre la tierra. Geo no conocía esos métodos o la forma en que trabajaban pero sin duda sentía un poco de admiración ante aquella gente, solo se preocupaban de su tierra y en ayudarse mutuamente, además de ser muy esforzados en lo que aman. Según había oído.

-¡Increíble! ¿También te gustan las estrellas?

-Por supuesto, me encantan, al oír de la lluvia no pude dejarlo pasar, también escuché de este lugar pero… -ésta tomó una pequeña pausa algo triste–, creo que solo los estudiantes pueden subir aquí…por eso entré a escondidas…

En realidad eso no era cierto, el chico sabía que podías acceder al observatorio incluso sin ser estudiante, entonces recordó lo que paso hace poco, estaba asustada_… "Quizás esa debía haber sido la razón en primer lugar" _pensó el chico.

¿Por qué tendría miedo en primer lugar?

-¿Oye te gustaría verlas conmigo? – la oji-celeste sonríe ampliamente.

-¡Claro! –exclamó ésta alegre.

Ambos se sentaron esperando el momento en que las luces cubrieron el cielo, una tras una las luces pasaban por el cielo, ambos chicos miraban con asombro el cielo, Mega no prestó mucha atención, la verdad es que su mirada estaba fija en la chica, por alguna razón sentía algo extraño en ella, lo hacía dudar _"¿Donde e sentido antes esta aura EM…?" _Raven apartó por unos momentos la mira del cielo, tras observar a Geo por un tiempo esta sonríe _"Parece que eres una buena persona al final…"_

Cuando la lluvia concluyó ambos chicos salen del instituto, ya en la calle ambos miran el cielo por última vez para luego despedirse.

-Te agradezco mucho por todo Geo –respondió sinceramente la peli-castaño.

-No, fue un placer, me gusto pasar tiempo contigo -sonrió el chico–. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver, si el destino lo quiere –ambos se dan la espalda mientras comienzan a irse en direcciones opuestas dándose un ultimo adiós con las manos en lo alto.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de allí, un gran cometa impactó contra la tierra, el cráter que había dejó irradiaba una luz púrpura y negra. Tras unos momentos el aura pierde su poder, de esta forma la oscuridad de la noche retomó su puesto, pero no por mucho, entre la oscuridad del cráter salen dos luces, una morada mientras que la otra era color negro intenso, disparadas hacia lo alto ambas comienzan a chocar, cada vez que esto ocurría las dos retrocedían, para luego volver a impactar contra la otra, la morada apenas tenía tiempo de reaccionar, mientras que la negra atacaba con fuerza. Al final tras el último impacto una gran explosión centelleante cubrió el terreno del desierto, cuando esta pasó, no había rastro de las luces, todo estaba en calma la única pista o prueba de la llegada, era el gran cráter del suelo oscuro.

El sol no tardó en entrar por la ventana a espaldas del chico que yacía dormido, sumido en un profundo sueño éste no parecía prestar atención a las llamadas del alienígena, mientras este le llamaba para despertar su Hunter seguía sonando, sin más la gran pantalla apareció junto al chico durmiente.

-¿¡POR QUÉ ESTÁS DURMIENDO A ESTAS HORAAAASSSSS!? -sobresaltado el chico cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, tras un gemido éste se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Auch… mi cabeza –se quejó el oji-café para que después lentamente estos comenzaran a cerrarse.

-¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZ! -volvió a gritar la voz sin más el chico se puso de pie rápidamente.

-¡Sí, señora! –exclamó éste tomando el hunter para luego enfrentarse a la mirada de furia de su amiga, este tragó saliva, se podía ver bien, Luna estaba furiosa mirándolo con aquella mirada de rabia, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda–. Lo siento presidenta…

-Me has dejado esperando… ¿¡Me puedes decir dónde estás!? –Geo no dijo nada además de que no tardó en ponerse nervioso- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE SE TE OLVIDÓ! –Rugió la rubia con fuerza mientras que otro escalofrió recorrió la espalda del castaño – Se supone que estarían aquí para ayudarme con la planificación para mi próxima campaña, Bud y Zack ya están aquí al parecer Jack tuvo que atender otros asuntos con su hermana.

"_Al menos alguien se salvó de la muerte…" _Pensó mega mientras escuchaba la conversación entre esos dos.

-¿Y qué hay de Pat? –pregunta éste, Luna tarda un tiempo en responder.

-No lo sé, parece que fue a Amaken, cuando hable con él se veía preocupado… -Geo la mira confuso. ¿Qué le ocurría a Pat?, aquello le preocupaba ya que habían tenido problemas con Mat en el pasado.

-Presidenta, por favor déjame ir a Amaken.

-Vas ir con él ¿No es así?

-Lo siento, te prometo que te lo compensaré, hablaremos de tu campaña otro día sin falta.

-Está bien ¡Y No vayas a romper tu promesa! –el chico solo le sonríe, Luna imita el gesto y corta, tras cambiarse rápidamente éste salió corriendo hacia Amaken, no se detuvo hasta tomar el autobús, al parecer uno había pasado hace poco por lo que no le quedo otra que esperar el siguiente, el cual tardo unos minutos en llegar. Tras el viaje, finalmente se encontraba en Amaken, este se acerco a la entrada cuando una gran explosión rompe las puertas del recibidor, afortunadamente este había logrado evitar los cristales rotos al tirarse al suelo al suelo. Alzando la vista este pudo ver el interior del edificio, estaba ardiendo, cubierto por una capa de fuego y humo.

-¿Qué paso aquí? – Antes de poder reaccionar Mega se materializa.

-¡Cuidado! –Grita este empujando al suelo nuevamente cuando un rayo purpura y amarillo lo golpea golpeando al alienígena contra el edificio al mismo tiempo que una nube de polvo lo envolvía

-¡MEGA! -grita Geo levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia su compañero, cuando la capa de polvo se disipó, éste le encontró tirado en el suelo y algunos restos de escombros que cayeron al chocar contra un edificio, en el cual se podía ver un pequeño cráter. El chico no tarda en llegar a su lado-, ¿¡Mega estás bien!? –algo cansado éste levanta la vista–. Ten cuidado chico -en lo alto del cielo una chispa de luz morada cayó en picada hacia ellos dos, pero antes de éste les golpeara un tornado aparece frente a ellos, golpeando a la luz y obligándola a retroceder.

-No esperaba encontrarlos aquí –les sonríe un hombre de celeste con grandes alas.

-¡Cycnus wing! –exclama el chico al verlo-. ¿Señor Dubius qué ocurre? –pero antes de que este pudiera contestar a su pregunta la esfera de luz permanece quieta en el aire, tras lanzar un rugido gran electricidad comienza a irradiar de su cuerpo al igual que la energía morada, disparando varios rayos en todas direcciones. Mega se levanta rápidamente entrando en el Hunter del chico a la vez que Cycnus comenzaba a contraatacar lanzando sus plumas mientras esquivaba volando los rayos

-¡Vamos chico no hay que dejar pasar esta! –Geo asiente, alzando el brazo con su Hunter en la muñeca este grita con fuerza:

-_¡Transcode! ¡Megaman!-_una luz lo envuelve, adquiriendo su armadura azul el chico va al ataque activando la carta de break sable, dando un gran salto éste ataca con el arma, pero antes de poder alcanzarle la luz se mueve rápidamente apareciendo a sus espaldas para luego volver a atacar con su potente onda de rayos el escudo verde aparece antes de que impactara en Megaman, rápidamente activa la carta de jet attack golpeando al enemigo que cae herido al suelo para luego ser acabado con el tornado de cycnus wing. Tras una capa de polvo se encontraba el oponente caído. Megaman y Cynus Wing llegan al suelo, el héroe azul levanta su buster cargando el disparo por si el enemigo volvía a levantarse

-¡Geo no lo hagas! –le gritó a sus espaldas una voz familiar, el chico se sorprende, al voltear descubre que era Pat.

-¡Pat! –exclama el chico de azul, mientras el oji café se acercaba Megaman alcanzo a divisar una pequeña quemadura que rompía el brazo izquierdo de sus ropas moradas, al parecer habia sido alcanzado por la corriente eléctrica de la luz amarilla/morada.

-¡Por favor no le hagas daño! ¡El…! –pero antes de que pudiera terminar un rayo de luz es disparado hacia el cielo y tras lanzar un potente rugido, éste se despoja de la luz que le rodeaba, dejando ver su verdadera forma.

-Ese es… -dicen asombrados Geo y Omega-xis, al ver al FM color amarillo-, ¡Gemini! –exclama el alienígena AM. El ser FM les miraba con odio, había algo extraño en el ambos compañeros lo sentían, su aura EM era extraña, muy diferente a la normal, de esta forma Mega no había logrado recocer a su antiguo "Compañero". Éste estaba envuelto por una luz morada del mismo tono oscuro que sus ojos.

La luz morada se volvió más potente, Gemini lanza un vuelve a rugir, pero esta vez era diferente estaba gritando de dolor.

-¿Qué le pasa? -pregunta el castaño preocupado.

-¡Gemini!, ¡tienes que calmarte!, ¡no dejes que te vuelva a controlar! –le grita el peli-verde intentando de que éste le escuchara, pero era inútil su voz era rodeada por sus gritos de dolor. Éste le mira con ira para luego ir a atacarle antes de que alcanzara a tocarle, Megaman se interpone recibiendo una descarga eléctrica, tras soltar un pequeño grito este retrocede con su pecho algo quemado.

_"Pero que poder tiene, incluso al no tener el cambio de ondas con Pat "_

Gemini retrocede para luego lanzar varios rayos más al aire, estos impactan en todas direcciones, destruyendo y reduciendo todo a su alrededor a míseras cenizas. Cycnus Wing intentó frenarle pero este desapareció de su vista para luego atacarle por la espalda, el cisne solo retrocede algo adolorido ante el ataque, a su lado aparecen dos patos negros y uno blanco, pero el FM no tarda en esquivarlos. Al pasar a su lado los tres patos son electrocutados para luego desaparecer, Gemini no se detiene y choca con el edificio creando un cráter en la pared de la construcción, tras caer al suelo este lanza un último gemido de dolor, la luz purpura desparece y el alienígena recupera sus ojos rojos.

-¡Gemini! –Pat corre hacia él.

-Perdona… -suspiró antes de perder la conciencia frente al chico, el cual se pone de rodillas intentando despertarle, no tenía sentido alguno intentarlo, cuando la luz había desaparecido su fuerza se había ido con ella.

Tras deshacer el cambio de ondas, el señor Dubius los llevó al interior del edificio, o lo que quedaba de él, el daño era increíble, habitaciones enteras, laboratorios destruidos cubiertos por aquella negra capa de carbón al igual que los pocos objetos que no habían desparecido bajo los escombros o los vidrios rotos, al ver esto Geo supuso que los ataques de Gemini habían comenzado un incendio, pero éste jamás pasó, él se había descontrolado y mientras avanzaba destruía todo a su paso _"Increíble…pero… ¿De dónde salió todo ese poder?"_ Finalmente todos llegan al laboratorio del Sr Boreal, donde alguien más los esperaba.

-¡Papá! –contestó alegre el chico, por dentro se llenó de alivio, al parecer nadie había resultado herido. Kelvin se acercó a su hijo y le sonrió.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí, Geo.

-¿Papá qué fue lo que pasó…? –su padre suspiró–. Hay problemas, graves.

-¿De qué clase? –preguntó serio y preocupado a la vez su hijo.

-Lo mejor será que lo veas por ti mismo –le dice el Sr Boreal mientras presionaba unos botones en el tablero, apareciendo ante la gran pantalla la imagen del cielo nocturno, no se veía ninguna luz hasta que pequeños rayos de luz cubrieron el firmamento, aquella escena ya era conocida por el joven, no había error, aquella era lluvia de meteoritos, pero el vídeo no había sido grabado en Sierra Eco, ese sitio era desconocido para Geo.

-La noche pasada gravamos ésto afuera de la ciudad, Amaken estaba encargado en la información de aquella lluvia de meteoros, y en nuestros análisis descubrimos otra cosa, estos irradiaban una gran cantidad de energía –explicó Aarón mientras el vídeo seguía mostrando el desfile de luces, nadie apartaba de vista el vídeo, siempre atentos a las palabras de éste-. Pero… todo se salió de control...

Por acto repentino las luces desaparecieron de la nada, pero no tardó en aparecer una gran llama negra y morada, esta permanecía en lo alto del cielo hasta que esta comenzó a desaparecer tornándose en una esfera de luz hasta que esta explota lanzando varios rayos oscuros a su alrededor, los cuales chocaron en el suelo avanzando hasta chocar con la cámara, porque tras esto la imagen se volvió borrosa, pero antes de que ésta se cortara algo mas había llamado la atención del peli-castaño, algunos habían salido disparados hasta desaparecer pero mientras estos desaparecían, la esfera había comenzado a caer.

-_"¿Tú también lo viste verdad?" –l_e pregunta desde el Hunter su compañero, el oji-café solo se limita a asentir – _"Era una presencia EM…"_

-En aquel entonces Gemini fue golpeado por el rayo purpura –dice una voz seca y algo decaída, era el peli-verde, Pat, su amigo le mira triste mientras este comenzaba a explicar cabizbajo–. Gemini y yo… a pesar de todo lo que pasó… al final terminamos olvidando a Mat… por fin pudimos olvidar las batallas, pero aquella noche… el rayo estaba dirigido hacia mí... él me protegió…

-Yo también debí haber hecho algo… -responde apenado el Sr Dubius–. Tú te ofreciste a ayudarme y es por eso que estás en esta condición… pero a pesar de todo, Aarón y yo no pudimos hacer nada.

Todos guardan silencio analizando la situación. El chico estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ésto era extraño, los rayos, la desaparición de los cometas y lo peor de todo el estado de Gemini. No tenían la información necesaria para saber más a fondo el tema, pero finalmente este sale de sus pensamientos decidido y añade:

–Señor Boreal… ¿dónde cayó uno de esos cometas…?

Mientras tanto en el techo más alto de Amaken, ocultos tras el gran satélite un hombre cubierto por una capa larga y gastada que le llegaba hasta los pies, de ojos grises intensos y pelo negro, observaba junto a un ser EM, era de ondas grises y blancas, delgado, de brazos largos que terminaban en grandes garras, su cabeza tenía la forma se una calabaza naranja con dos ojos amarillos atravesados por un corte cada uno, una armadura blanca de borde gris en el pecho, lo más curioso de este era la pieza que rodeaba su cuello haciéndolo parecer una bufanda roja.

-Maestro, hemos perdido al esclavo…-se queja el ser EM mirando al peli-negro.

-No importa -sonríe éste-, al fin y al cabo solo era una prueba, pero hemos obtenido mejores resultados, al parecer él no es el único que puede cambiar…

-Pero su cambio es diferente al de ese tipo, ya que tiene a ese alienígena…

-Olvídalo… -el oji-gris voltea, pero antes de marcharse este da un último vistazo hacia atrás-, por ahora vamos a prepararle una bienvenida a ese chico de azul…

-Sí, maestro –asiente el ser EM con una sonrisa sádica mientras le seguía, ambos son envueltos por una luz morada, la cual se los lleva dejando atrás a Amaken.

* * *

_**Fin del primer capítulo**_

* * *

_**Siguiente capítulo**__: El surgimiento de un nuevo enemigo amenazará todo, pero también un inesperado rencuentro se llevara __**"Lucha en el desierto".**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a GeoBlaid y a mi amiga Pyb World, gracias por sus reviews y me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de esta historia, tratare de subir un capitulo cada viernes o jueves, cuando antes lo termine. Bueno sin mas aquí les traigo el capitulo 2, que lo disfruten._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Capcom, excepto Raven y los nuevos enemigos.

**Advertencia: **Todos los personajes han cumplido un año de edad en comparación con la última entrega de MegaMan Starforce.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Lucha en el desierto

* * *

Ya en el camino onda, el chico de azul avanzó en forma de un destello verde, fijo hacia adelante, pero su mente permanecía en otro lado al pensar en lo ocurrido en Amaken y el desplazamiento de la lluvia de cometas, era extraño, ya le había explicado su padre.

"Con que… el cráter de un cometa…" Pensó dentro de sí hasta que los recuerdos llegaron a su mente de forma tan repentina y apresurada que éstos se apilaban dentro de sí, abriéndose más de uno a la vez.

**Flash Back**

-Señor Boreal… ¿Dónde cayó uno de esos cometas…?

Tras la pregunta nadie contestó, naciendo aquel incomodo silencio, pero no, a el chico no le importaba, iría a ese lugar sin importar lo que pasara, no solo por Pat, esto ya iba mas allá que una simple lluvia de energía EM, alguien había ocasionado aquella lluvia de energía. Un nuevo enemigo ya se había mostrado. Pero nadie parecía querer decir algo al respeto, Geo se veía decidido, sus ojos lo decían y nadie podía detenerlo cuando se ponía así. Pero finalmente el silencio desapareció a la vez que una pequeña risa tomaba lugar, todos voltean sorprendidos hacia el padre del muchacho.

-Al parecer no hay de otra –le sonrió a su hijo–. Cuida de él Omega-xis.

-¡Cuenta con ello! –exclamó éste mientras se materializaba al lado de su compañero.

-Gracias, papá –respondió alegre el chico.

-Pero no te expongas mucho, solo vas a reconocer -le dijo éste, Geo solo asiente-. En el desierto una estrella chocó uno de esos cometas.

-Además, cerca de allí siempre ocurren cosas de ese tipo, extrañas energías aparecen cada noche –siguió en Sr. Dubius.

-¿Energías? -preguntó el oji-café.

-Sí -asiente éste-, ten cuidado, tal vez las ondas de uno de esos cometas podría llegar irradiar algo de esa energía, te recomiendo no acercarte mucho

-Claro -sonrió Geo, por detrás Pat se acercó a él y tras un suspiro éste llama la atención de su amigo.

-Lamento no poder ir contigo –respondió apenado, le importaba mucho saber que había ocurrido, para poder ayudar a su amigo, además tenía que encontrar la manera de ayudar a su compañero, en cierta forma se sentía en deuda con ambos, ellos le había sacado de la oscuridad a la que Mat lo ataba. Geo siempre con su apoyo incondicional, incluso Gemini al final el mismo se encargó de borrar a Mat, su gemelo negro había desparecido, llegando a tomar la otra parte de su transformación ambos trabajaban juntos ahora, ambos formaban a Gemini Spark.

-Está bien Pat, encontraremos la solución al estado de Gemini te lo prometo –Pat se limitó a sonreír, esa era su forma de darle las gracias.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Era extraño ¿Cómo era posible que la lluvia llegara hacia allá? ¿Al desierto estrella? Recordó algo que aquella noche no le había tomado mucha importancia "La lluvia se dirigía hacia el norte" era cierto, habían ido al norte y no hacia el sur como los mismos instrumentos de Amaken lo había predicho, esto se volvía cada vez más confuso pero al final este decidió dejar la dudas de lado, ahora iría a aclarar las respuestas.

"Encontraremos la solución Pat, te lo prometo" Megaman aumentó la velocidad, cuanto antes llegara antes tendría las respuestas que buscaba. Tras unos minutos por fin llegó al desierto, al perder el cambio de ondas, Geo comienza a mirar a su alrededor. El sol brillaba intensamente en la arena, ésta tenía un color suave además de su fina textura, sin ni un rastro de desperdicios o algo así, sin plantas a la vista, pero de lejos se podía ver la entra a la aldea estrella.

El chico echó a caminar por el desierto avanzando lentamente, ya que, a esas horas de la tarde el sol le azotaba con una fuerza increíble que iba dejando su cara sudada, y lo que era peor caminar era casi imposible en aquella arena tan fina, sus pies se hundieron con mucha facilidad, dándole la impresión de que un pequeño agujero se abría antes de poner el pie para así impedirle la llegada a su destino.

-Qué calor… -se quejó éste.

-¿Bueno y qué pasó con esa motivación de hace rato? –preguntó divertido el AM desde el Hunter.

-Solo te burlas, porque mientras yo estoy tratando de llegar tú estás ahí cómodo –contestó con fastidio, cuando su compañero se limitó a asentir dentro del terminal del chico.

-Sip, adivinaste -el resto del camino ambos se ignoraron, sin decirse la más mínima palabra.

Tras media hora de pura caminata, los dos compañeros llegan a su destino, Mega se materializó para ver con más claridad, era increíble, la arena fina de antes se había transformado en solo tierra dura y áspera, el gran agujero de impacto rodeaba los veinticinco metros a la redonda y llegaba a los tres metros de profundidad, su interior era negro carbón, aquello no era normal, aquel tamaño, no podía haber sido generado por esos pequeños meteoritos.

-*Suspiro* Qué cansado estoy… -se quejó éste mientras se sentaba en la tierra dura.

-La verdad es que no entiendo... -el chico alzó la vista, confuso al ver que Omega-xis apuntó algo con el dedo, no muy lejos de allí había un pequeño oasis, con largas plantas que el peli-castaño no lograba distinguir, pero éste quedó estático, al lado de uno de aquellos largos troncos, algo roto pero aún funcionando, el dañado y gastado terminal de onda

"¿C-Cómo...? ¿Por qué hay un terminal onda en medio del desierto?"

(N/A: Los terminales de ondas aparecen en Megaman Starforce 3, sin ellos no puedes subir al camino onda, ya que Megaman puede transformarse en cualquier lugar, sin usar el agujero dimensional que se utilizaba en las entregas anteriores)

-¿Por qué no llegaste hasta aquí con el camino onda en primer lugar? -ambos quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que el chico se llevó la mano a la cara soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor para luego tirarse de espalda al suelo desmallado, el alienígena solo suspiró mientras una gota aparece en su cabeza.

Tras descansar un poco, y unas cuantas burlas de su querido amigo, el chico comenzó a rodear el cráter, podría ser peligroso por las ondas purpuras, nadie sabía cómo actuaban por eso no debía bajar la guardia, aquel agujero ahora de aspecto rocoso, lo cual era extraño ya que en el fondo seguía siendo arena, al menos eso veía él.

-No se ve nada extraño -pensó en voz alta el chico.

-Tampoco percibo alguna frecuencia de onda… -contestó el AM, el oji-café miró el agujero unos segundos–. ¡Venga, vamos a investigar dentro de esa cosa!

-¿¡Te volviste loco!? ¡Ya sabes lo que pasó con Gemini! –exclamó el chico sobresaltado, pero poco a poco fue calmándose-. Además el Sr. Dubius nos dijo que es peligroso…

-No seas cobarde… -fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle cuando éste se lanzó al interior del cráter, ni siquiera alcanzó a recibir una queja por parte de su amigo cuando ya se encontraba dentro revisando–. ¡No pasa nada! –exclamó desde el interior, mientras volaba rodeando la zona negra.

-¡Mega sal de ahí! -gritó molesto pero el ser azul ni siquiera le miró.

-¡Te preocupas demasi…! -de repente este cayó al suelo lanzando un grito de dolor mientras se retorcía- ¡ARG! ¡GYAAAAAAAAHHH!

-¡OMEGA-XIS! -gritó el castaño asustado, este entró al interior del cráter deslizándose por la arena hasta llegar a la tierra dura, luego echó a correr hacia el ser AM, éste se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras que la ocultaba cara al suelo, finalmente Geo llega a su lado- ¡MEGA! ¡MEGA! -pero, cuando el muchacho colocó sus manos en la espalda del alienígena éste lo tomó de los hombros lanzándolo contra el suelo, con la mirada gacha. Un gran temor recorrió la mente de Geo, estaba pasando, al igual que Gemini, ahora Mega se iba a descontrolar quizás ni siquiera lo reconocería- ¡MEGA! ¡SOY YO! –pero el alienígena no dijo nada y lentamente comenzó a levantar una de sus garras mientras la otra se ponía en su pecho, lo iba atacar- ¡MEGA YA REACCIONA! -pero no tenía caso, rápidamente este levantó ambas garras hacia él, Geo cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, hasta que dos manos le golpean en el pecho.

-¡BU! -gritó el alienígena a lo que el chico dejó también salir un grito-. ¡Caíste! -se echó para atrás riendo el ser EM, el chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ya hasta parecían dos platos en vez de ojos–JAJAJAJA ¡DEBISTE HABER VISTO TU CARA CHICO! -exclamó mientras ríe.

-¡NO FUE GRACIOSO MEGA! -exclamó furioso mientras se ponía de pie, el hecho de que el ser azul no dejara de reírse hacia que se enfureciera más.

-¿Y POR QUÉ CREES QUE ME ESTOY RIENDO? -volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-¡YA BASTA MEGA ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTARÍAMOS BUSCANDO PISTAS SOBRE LA ONDAS PURPURAS!

-¡Bueno comenzamos a buscar! ¿Ya estamos adentro? ¿No? -en ese momento lo comprendió todo, eso era lo que quería, obligarlo a entrar de esa manera, y además aprovechar de gastarle una mala broma.

-Realmente, eso fue jugar sucio… -respondió sombrío a su compañero, el cual solo se incoó de hombros.

-¿Te hice entrar? ¿No? –aquello era cierto, lamentablemente. Entonces Geo recordó cuando Gemini estaba poseído ¡La luz purpura! ¿¡Cómo pudo haberla olvidado!?

"Me siento como un tonto…"

Tras la pequeña discusión éste y el alíen comenzaron a buscar, de hecho Omega-xis tenía razón, no había ondas residuales o algo que les dañara, hasta se podría decir que estaban en un punto muerto. Una hora pasó y el avance no se elevaba de cero, varias vueltas, incluso el tocar la tierra quemada no había servido de nada, solo estaban allí perdiendo el tiempo.

-¡Vaya desperdicio! –se quejó el AM.

-Oye, ésto es extraño… -el alienígena miró a su compañero, ya se había alejado bastante, por ahora solo se encontraba mirando el suelo en el otro extremo del cráter.

-¿Qué encontraste? -preguntó Omega-xis cuando llegó a su lado volando.

-Mira… -dijo señalando la tierra quemada.

-¿Qué tiene de raro?

-¿No lo vez? -le preguntó el chico tranquilo, a lo que él solo niega con la cabeza–. Mira... -éste señaló algunas partes de lo poco que quedaba de arena-. Si te fijas bien hay lugares en que esta es muy oscura, además, mira para allá –Geo señaló una extraña marca en el suelo que ambos habían ignorado, era una línea recta no muy profunda, pero si larga, con el tono más oscuro que el mismo carbón. Era extraño, había numerosas marcas negras, grandes quemaduras, además de aquella en línea recta "Es como si alguien… " Éste se sorprendió.-¡Ahora comprendo! ¿¡Recuerdas el vídeo de ser onda que vimos!? -Mega se limitó a asentir-. No estaba solo, aquí hubo una pelea...

Ya no tenía caso seguir esperando encontrar más respuestas aquello era todo lo que encontrarían ese día, ambos optaron al final por irse y esta vez Geo decidió ir por el atajo del camino onda, ambos seguían pensando en la teoría propuesta, tenía algo de sentido, además era la única respuesta que tenían, pero sin más otra incógnita surgía. ¿Quiénes habían peleado en aquel lugar? "Ya es tarde, debería regresar a casa" pero el muchacho se detuvo sobre el camino onda, debajo se encontraba la aldea, no desvió la mirada por un tiempo, por alguna razón creía que sería bueno ir allí.

-Mega, nos detendremos un momento...

-¿Hablas enserio? ¿No deberías volver ya? -preguntó un tanto extrañado ante la sugerencia

-Sí, quizás encontremos algo –sin más éste bajó hacia el pueblo a través de la terminal onda que se encontraba a la entrada del pueblo, tras volver a la normalidad este comienza a caminar, la aldea se veía vacía, sin nadie alrededor, ya era tarde quizás eso tuviese algo que ver. La arena era mucho más estable que la del desierto además de un tono oscuro de amarillo y café claro. Había pocas casas de madera, se veían antiguas, pero la mayoría eran tiendas de comercio, las cuales rodeaban la entrada ocultando todo a sus espaldas, estas parecían estar echas de tela firme de colores claros, blancos en general. Comenzando a caminar este se percato de algo todos los comerciantes volteaban a mirarle extrañados, aquello lo ponía algo incomodo.

"Supongo que no tienen muchos turistas..." le susurró desde el hunter la voz de su amigo, el chico asiente en respuesta.

Ya pasando los cuarenta y cinco minutos este se sentó a descansar, al principio los vendedores quedaron algo extrañados por su presencia, pero luego estos se limitaron a responder sus preguntas amablemente. Al parecer estaban bastante consientes en cuanto al cráter "No es la primera vez que pasa, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente..." todos respondían lo mismo, además cuando ya creía todo perdido un vendedor joven de pelo oscuro acercó un poco más la respuesta a él "La noche pasada dos luces oscuras aparecieron en el cielo...luego se fueron".

-Aún sigo un poco confuso... –suspiró con su VG Hunter en la mano-. Al parecer, tu teoría era cierta, ¿por qué sigues así?

-Bueno, la verdad...

Pero éste fue cortado repentinamente cuando dos manos se pusieron en su hombro a la vez que solo gritaba con voz no muy alta, pero lo suficiente para sobre saltarlo "¡BU!", El chico se paró de golpe, para mirar atrás, jamás se lo hubiese esperado...

-Tranquilo soy yo –sonrío la peli café de marcas azules.

-¿¡R- Raven!? –exclamó perplejo el chico, algo cruzó por su mente:

"¡Pues claro! Ella me dijo que vivía aquí ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"

Ella se veía diferente, claro, no traía su sudadera azul, de hecho su ropa en realidad era un tanto más llamativa y extraña, llevaba una chaqueta azul y al final una línea de color lavanda, de mangas largas de tono más claro, de hecho eran tan largas que estaban dobladas al final para que se pudieran ver sus dos guantes negros, además unas pequeñas hombreras negras a los lados, esta terminaba al inicio del estomago mostrando una polera morada, además de una cangurera amarilla (Banano) pegada al cinturón gris, mientras que lo demás seguía igual, los mismos pantalones y zapatos.

-La verdad es que no esperaba encontrarte aquí...

-Sí, he estado algo ocupado –fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando al apartar la mirada, éste se percató de que ella llevaba una bolsa de género con varias plantas en su interior, eran de hoja grande y llena de vida que se reflejaba en su vivo tono de verde, no tenían un tallo muy largo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la extraña forma de la hoja, desde su punto de vista se notaban solo unas curiosas puntas de tono más claro, casi amarillo.

"Me gustaría verlas mejor...". La chica pareció haber leído sus pensamientos cuando ésta acercó la bolsa hacia él.

-Mira –dijo está sacando la planta y entregándosela en las manos, Geo observó fascinado, aquella hoja era más grande a lo que aparentaba, sus novedosa forma la hacía parecer una estrella de centelleante, además de las puntas claras la hacían ver más llamativa.

-Increíble... -dejó salir el chico admirado por aquella especie, nunca había visto una planta similar.

-Se llama estrella verde... -le dijo la oji celeste, el chico miró confuso.

-¿Estrella... verde...? *sonrisa* Que nombre tan curioso.

-Sí, verás son hiervas medicinales, mi almacenamiento está algo vacío, así que necesitaba hacer más ungüentos, ya sabes, por si acaso.

-Genial... -volvió a decir el chico mientras le entregó la flor.

-Si son muy antiguas... "Después de todo ellos la pusieron aquí..." –susurró ésta con algo de nostalgia, el chico no dijo nada, solo la miró extrañado "¿Quiénes...?" en ese momento éste recuerda, el cráter, ella debía saber algo.

-¿Oye, Raven, sabes algo de un cráter y unas luces en el cielo? –al principio ésta le miró extrañada y confusa, hasta que su rostro se transformó, estaba paralizada ante la pregunta, sin saber cómo contestar-. Raven, no quiero preocuparte ni nada, pero si sabes algo necesito que me lo digas ¡Por favor!

-Es que...

"¡Te encontré!"

Rugió una voz, ambos chicos alzan la vista a la vez que una cadena negra sale del suelo atrapando a Raven, el chico intentó atraparla antes de que desapareciera en la tierra, pero fue inútil, no había alcanzado a salvarla, la tierra le había absorbido antes que este pudiera tomar su mano.

-¡Raven! –gritó éste.

"Te agradezco la ayuda Megaman, ahorra mataré dos pájaros de un tiro"

Un tornado negro apareció sobre una de las casas más lejanas a él, dejando ver a un hombre de pelo negro y una larga capa gastada y ojos grises que le miraban con maldad, a su lado se encontraba la chica inmovilizada por las cadenas.

-Un placer...Megaman -sonrió éste sádicamente, a la vez que varias esferas de energía moradas aparecen a su alrededor, con un leve movimiento de manos éstas van hacia él, Geo se lanzó rodando por el suelo mientras éstas pasaban sobre él, los ataques impactaron en las tiendas, la gente corrió para alejarse.

-¿¡Cómo es posible que un humano haga ésto!? -exclamó el chico-. Que no te engañe chico, es una onda EM al igual que yo, solo ha tomado la forma humana...

- ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a llevar esto al mundo onda! –exclamó el ser EM negro mientras desapareció junto con Raven, el chico se puso de pie gritando en código de transformación, una luz verde lo envolvió a la vez que esta subía hacia el camino onda por la terminal. Ya arriba la luz desapareció, Megaman buscaba señales del enemigo, éste no estaba dispuesto a esperar lanzándose hacia él una feroz ráfaga negra lo golpea obligándolo a retroceder, ésta volvió por él, rápidamente activando la carta de invisible, la ráfaga lo atravesó, a la vez que Geo activaba la carta de break sable, lanzándose a la ráfaga mientras aún tenía el efecto de la carta anterior, pero antes de que pudiera atacar el enemigo lo golpeó en el estomago para luego lanzarle una patada en el mismo lugar, el chico cae con fuerza a las ondas anaranjadas, adolorido al alzar la vista este pudo ver al enemigo, se veía diferente a como era antes, su capa ya no estaba, se podía ver una armadura negra con detalles grises y blancos en el pecho mientras que sus dos manos eran remplazadas por tres grandes garras con la apariencia de seis puñales morados.

Tras él se podía ver a la atrapada Raven, se veía algo pálida, las cadenas apenas la dejaban respirar, sus respiraciones eran demasiado forzadas.

-¡Déjala ir! gritó con rabia.

-¿Para qué? Eso no sería divertido... -sonrió malévolamente, alzando su mano éste chasqueó los dedos a la vez que las cadenas que llevaban a la chica desaparecían repentinamente-, así no nos molestará...

-¡Tráela de vuelta! -gritó lanzándose hacia el enemigo, éste va hacia él con la carta de Bushido v3 activada, éste lo esquivó pero antes de que pudiese devolverle el ataque Megaman retrocedió activando la carta de mik kick, lanzando varias patas el caballero negro retrocedió un poco para luego recibir el corte de una espada, la cual apenas alcanzó a rosar parte de su armadura, no tardó en tiempo en contraatacar sus garras son rodeadas por una energía morada.

-¡Shadow Breaker! -tan rápido como la primera ráfaga, éste va hacia Megaman, el cual intentó activar una carta pero fue inútil antes de siquiera poder activarla éste le arañó con sus garras tan rápidas con un rayo sin dejarlo defenderse de los golpes, éste no para hasta que el otro cae con la armadura algo rota y con tres marcas de garras en la mejilla derecha, sin siquiera poder levantarse el enemigo lanzó una esfera oscura hacia él explotando sobre Megaman para luego ser lanzado por los aires y volver a caer al suelo con fuerza. El ser EM sonrió sádicamente.

-Despídete -gritó éste saltando sobre él, con sus garras.

-No perderé contra ti... –tras decir ésto, Geo se levantó de un salto evitando el ataque y activando la carta de espada eléctrica, ambos enemigos chocan, garras contra espada, Megaman detenía como podía las garras pero éstas se movían con una velocidad increíblemente alta, el chico da un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Charging buster! –gritó éste, a la vez que sacó el cañón, y le disparaba en el pecho, éste retrocedió por el impacto-. ¡Battle card!, ¡Elec sword! –éste va hacia él con su espada cortando el pecho de su armadura negra, cuando se disponía a atacar otra vez este lo araña en el brazo para luego golpearlo en el estomago a la vez que Megaman retrocedió, cansado, el caballero solo rió.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? -sin quitar su sonrisa sádica éste permanecía de pie, no se veía cansado, los cortes de su armadura eran grandes pero aun así éste no cedió ni un poco.

-Es demasiado fuerte... *Respiración agitada* ¡No! ¡Tengo que salvar a Raven! -éste comenzó a disparar hacia el caballero pero al igual que antes éste esquivó lo ataques como una ráfaga, antes de recibir el golpe, el chico volvió a activar la carta de invisible, para luego disparar con el Heavy cañón de la battle card éste retrocedió, sin dejar de atacar el chico activó la carta de Beast Slash, Omega-xis apareció delante del enemigo rompiéndole la armadura del pecho y echándose para atrás, era la primera vez en la batalla que mostraba una mueca de dolor- ¡Déjala ir ahora! –le gritó Megaman con furia a la vez que, el enemigo recibe un fuerte puñetazo de fuego en el pecho, pero de repente el ser EM desapareció ante él. Perplejo el chico es derribado al sentir como un puñetazo lo levantó hacia lo alto, para luego recibir otro golpe y caer herido en el camino onda.

-N-No...p-puedo moverme -dice débil el chico, estaba bajo un efecto de parálisis.

-Pensé que darías más pelea pero eres igual de débil que él...

"¿Él?" pensó el chico en voz baja, sin poder moverse, su cuerpo no se lo permitió "¿De quién... está hablando?"

-No importa... *sonrisa maligna* -éste volvió a sacar una espada, pero ésta era diferente, era color morado casi tan oscura como su armadura–. Tu energía será mía, prepárate a morir... -tras sonreír con crueldad otra vez éste se lanzó a golpear a Megaman, el cual aún se encontraba inmóvil, pero antes de que éste le atravesara con el arma, una espada aparece de la nada golpeando otra vez el pecho dañado, éste, dejando salir un pequeño grito, retrocedió con fuerza y la miró al suelo, su mano permanecía en la zona del golpe, éste no tardó en reír levemente, para luego volver a sonreír mientras alzaba la vista.

-Je je, hacia que al fin apareces... -dice éste mientras la espada volvía a su dueño, el cual lo miró con rabia reflejada en sus ojos carmesí–, Guerrero murian...

* * *

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

* * *

_**Siguiente capítulo:** El rencuentro entre dos rivales, esta vez unirán fuerzas por un enemigo en común... **"Tras las sombras"**_

**N/A:** Espero que les allá gustado, antes de seguir hay algo que debo aclarar:

-Sobre las battle cards, en cuanto a las peleas las iré variando de a poco, también usare cualquiera que aparezca en los tres juegos, no me limitare solo a las cartas de la última entrega, eso incluye a las Mega cards y giga cards

-Los que abran visto el anime lo abran notado, abra algunas variaciones en comparación con el anime, por ejemplo, Gemini Spark. Antes en el juego Mat (*O Rey, como quieran llamarlo. Yo lo seguiré llamando Mat*) controlaba al gemelo negro, en este fic Mat ya no está, por lo que, como el anime, Gemini utilizara la transformación negra, y Pat seguirá usando la blanca.

Bueno eso es lo importante por ahora, si tienen preguntas, críticas negativas o positivas, no duden en escribir, me ayudara más a que el fic sea mejor, dejen reviews. Adiós y gracias por leer.


End file.
